A Series of One-Shots
by britannysnow
Summary: These are my one-shots that I write from prompts. So far there is only one.


Imagine your OTP getting in a water hose fight outside and ending up soaked, cuddling and laughing on the front lawn, not caring who saw.

It was a picturesque day out. The sun was blazing high in the sky, providing just the right temperature that tanned your skin to a golden shade, but felt like bliss at the same time. Chloe trotted around the yard, watering her various plants and flowers with a garden hose. They were her pride and joy; roses, petunias, daisies, and all sorts of run of the mill flowers kept prim to perfection were lined in a neat way in her little flower garden. Holding her thumb over the nozzle to widen the spray, Chloe grinned and wiped her forehead clean of sweat. A wolf-whistle attracted her attention, and when she turned, Beca was leaning against the entrance wall of their new house, giving her signature impish smirk.

"Stop it, you!" Chloe protested, letting her hose soak the ground below her with water as she glared playfully at Beca.

"Oh, hush. You look amazing." Beca complimented, assuring her statement with a nod. It was true, to be honest. Short denim shorts with legs that seemed to stretch for miles and a floral shirt that cut off at her shoulders complimented the bubbly attitude of the redhead. A blush crept up Chloe's face as she resumed her yard-work. It was only a few moments before she let out a short yelp, whipping around to find Beca doubled over, laughing at her reaction until an embarrassing snort sounded out. Immediately, the brunette covered her mouth. Now Chloe was the one giggling at the flustered woman. On a whim, she turned the hose on Beca, spraying her lightly.

"Hey!" Beca whined, jumping to dodge the stream. At first, the brunette was angry, but Chloe's infectious laughter won her over. As Beca lunged forward to make a grab for the hose, Chloe sidestepped and soaked her back.

"Gotcha again!" Chloe yelled, speeding off to keep distance from Beca. Beca's hair was damp, and her clothes stuck to her body. It was an attractive look, all tousled and messed up. Again, Beca leaped forward, this time getting a decent grip on the hose, slipping it out of the redhead's hands. Letting out a whoop of success, she took no time in soaking Chloe. The older woman sprinted around their front yard, trying desperately to keep out of the spray of water.

"Becaaaw!" Chloe teased as she hid behind a tree trunk, mimicking Jesse. Beca let out a groan.

"How does anyone even know that nickname?" Beca said exasperated, standing still for a moment.

"I mean, he was drunk and belligerent when he started bird-calling you that all of hood night."

"Point take—" Beca let out another groan as someone collided with her side, bringing her tumbling to the ground. A mane of red locks covered her vision, and as she came to her senses, she realized she was gazing into those captivating blue eyes of Chloe's. Her breath hitched in her throat, never wanting to get used to that face. She wanted it to be breath-taking every time.

"Got you, again." Chloe teased, grinning. Her head craned forward to give Beca a light kiss, but the brunette had other intents. Her small hand wrapped around the redheads neck, pulling her closer until their lips crashed together. It only lasted for a few amazing seconds before Chloe started murmuring things that were lost in Beca's mouth. After much wriggling, Chloe managed to get in a few words between kisses.

"Neighbors. Watching. Inside, now." She uttered. Easily falling in to her pleas, Beca stood up, leading Chloe inside with an urgent hand. The moment they were in a secluded area, Beca slammed Chloe against the wall, letting her hands explore the redhead's spectacular body, familiarizing herself with every curve.

"W-windows, Beca." Chloe whimpered, holding Beca back. Now the DJ was frustrated.

"Can't we just close them?" She suggested, reaching to slide them closed.

"If someone comes over…" Chloe said meekly. Beca nodded, agreeing with her, desperate just to feel the touch of skin on skin again. After they both found their way to the bedroom, Chloe fell back on the bed, giving Beca a mischievous smile. Reaching behind her, Beca shut the bedroom door quietly with a click.


End file.
